Chipmunk Tour Saga: What You Leave Behind
by William Raymer
Summary: Book seven of the Chipmunk Tour Saga: Team Chipmunk must look for a replacement to their Ranger powers! Part two of the three-part "Kingdom Hearts" trilogy.
1. Chapter 1

_The Chipmunk Tour Saga, Book VII:_

"_Kingdom Hearts, Part II: 'What You Leave Behind'"_

By William Raymer

I may own the basic scenario, but not the majority of the characters that appear in this story.

The characters Alvin, Brittany, Simon, Theodore, Jeanette and Eleanor are the property of Bagdasarian Productions, Inc.

The characters Max and Roxanne Goof (_Goofy Movie_ series), Lizzie McGuire and David "Gordo" Gordon (_Lizzie McGuire_ franchise), Ren and Louis Stevens (_Even Stevens_), Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Drew "Dr. Drakken" Lipsky, Sherry "Shego" Lipsky, Bonnie Rockwaller, Señor Senior Junior (_Kim Possible_), Lilo Pelekai, Stitch (Experiment 626), Angel (Experiment 624), Launch (Experiment 607), Keoni Jameson (_Lilo & Stitch_ franchise), Troy Bolton, Gabriella Montez, Kelsi Nielsen and Ryan Evans (_High School Musical_ series), Miley Stewart/Hannah Montana, Robbie Ray Stewart, Jackson Stewart and Lilly Truscott/Lola Luftnagle (_Hannah Montana_) are the property of Disney Enterprises, Inc.

The character Jett Jackson (_The Famous Jett Jackson_) is the property of Alliance Atlantis Communications, Inc./Disney Enterprises, Inc.

All _Power Rangers_ trademarks used in this story are the property of Disney Enterprises, Inc./Toei Company, Ltd.

All _The Price is Right_ trademarks used in this story are the property of Fremantle Media North America, Inc.

The characters Ultra Magnus, Hot Rod and Arcee are the property of Hasbro Toys, Inc.

The characters Abigail "Abby" Sciuto and Timothy "Tim" McGee (_NCIS_) are owned by CBS Studios, Inc.

The characters Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker and Commander Cody (_Star Wars: The Clone Wars_) are owned by Lucasfilm Animation, a Lucasfilm Ltd. company.

The character Johnny 5 from the motion pictures _Short Circuit_ and _Short Circuit 2_is the property of Tri-Star Pictures, Inc., a Sony Pictures Entertainment company.

The character Rebecca Hawkins (Rebecca Hopkins in the original Japanese version) from the animated television series _Yu-Gi-Oh! (Duel Monsters)_ is owned by Nihon Ad Systems/Kazuki Takahashi (U.S. character names trademarked by 4kids Entertainment, Inc.)

The characters Jason Archer, Melinda Crosby, Zeo (Stitch and Angel's son), the Goof Twins (Padmé and Majel) and Stargazer Starheart _are_ my personal property. If you wish to use these characters in your own stories, please contact me via the e-mail address listed in my profile on this site.

Prologue

The Astro Megashuttle hurtled through the atmosphere of a strange planet. In its cockpit, Alvin Seville and Abigail Sciuto were fighting to regain Helm control.

Meanwhile, in the passenger compartment, the staff of the SFM Records SuperTour were in another fight: a fight to remain calm despite a potentially life-threatening situation.

Fire licked at the viewports as Kelsi Nielsen and fiancée Ryan Evans clung to each other tightly.

"I'm scared, Ryan," Kelsi said. "I am too, Kels," Ryan said. "But, if this is our last dance, I am happy to have danced it with you."

"Me too, Ry," Kelsi said. "Me too."

Back in the cockpit, the fire caused by atmospheric friction died away as the Megashuttle cleared the upper layers of the atmosphere.

"I've rerouted auxiliary power to the lateral thrusters. Attempting to level our descent!" Abby said. "All hands, brace for impact!" Alvin screamed into the comm panel on his chair.

That was the last thing Alvin remembered as moments later, the Megashuttle clipped a mountain peak.

_A few hours later…._

Meanwhile, elsewhere on the strange planet, Ahsoka Tano sat on a log, watching as her Jedi Master, Anakin Skywalker, adjusted his lightsaber.

"Master, do you think this planet is in the Republic?" Ahsoka asked. "I doubt it, my Padawan," Anakin said. "Nor do I believe that this planet is in the thrall of the Separatists."

Ahsoka leapt to her feet, the green blade of her own lightsaber springing into life when she heard the rustling of leaves behind her.

But, Ahsoka shut her lightsaber off when she saw Commander Cody, leader of the 212th Attack Battalion.

"Report, Commander," Anakin said. "We came across a crash site about 5 clicks west of here, General," Cody said. "It is a small capital ship. Its design does not match any known Republic or Confederate design."

"Lead on, Commander," Anakin said.

Alvin slowly came to in the smoking remains of the Megashuttle cockpit. He touched a hand to his temple and felt blood. "_God, am I gonna have a huge headache when this is all said and done,_" he thought.

"Is everyone all right in here?" Alvin said. Assorted grunts and groans could be heard in the cockpit. "I'm all right," Brittany said. "Same here," Kylie Styles said. Abby, Timothy McGee and Johnny Five responded positively as well.

"Johnny, McGee, Kylie, see to the safety of all hands," Alvin said. Joanna, McGee and Johnny nodded, then left the cockpit.

"At least this planet can support life," Alvin said. "But just to be safe…" Alvin flipped open his morpher and shouted "Let's Rocket!" before dialing "3-3-5." However, nothing happened. "_Team Chipmunk's connection to the Morphing Grid has been severed,_" a voice called out in his mind.

"_Who are you?_" Alvin thought. "_We will soon meet,_" the voice called out. "_Until we meet, may the Kingdom Hearts beat strong._"

"_Master, over here!_" a voice called out. Alvin looked up and saw a orange, white and blue-skinned creature in the cracked transparisteel viewports. She was soon followed by a human dressed in dark robes and several humanoids wearing white armor.

_::TBC::_


	2. Chapter 2

_The Chipmunk Tour Saga, Book VII:_

"_Kingdom Hearts, Part II: 'What You Leave Behind'"_

Chapter 1

Alvin felt the stinging pain of his head wound die down as the orange-skinned girl applied some kind of medicine.

"Thank you," Alvin said to the girl. "No problem," she said "What's your name?"

"Alvin Seville," Alvin said. "And you?" "Ahsoka Tano," the girl said. "And this is my Jedi Master, Anakin Skywalker."

Alvin nodded at Anakin, who returned the nod. "So, Master Skywalker, how'd you end up here?" Alvin asked.

"We were on our way back to our home planet of Coruscant, when we passed through a spatial rift," Anakin said. "Our engines were disrupted, causing us to crash. How'd _you_ end up here?"

"We were responding to a distress call when we were attacked. Our ship blew up while our shuttle-the one you found us in the remains of-tried to escape the shockwave," Alvin said.

"Alvin!" Abby called out. "Excuse me, Master Skywalker," Alvin said.

Alvin walked into the still-intact payload bay. There, Troy and Gabriella Bolton had finished repairs to the _TGB_ shuttle. Abby was with them.

"We were able to make repairs to our shuttle," Gabriella said. "We can use it for aerial recon."

"Good," Alvin said. "Do that. I'll be here trying to figure out how we're gonna get out of here. Maybe our Jedi friends can help."

Alvin turned and walked away.

That night, Alvin, Brittany, Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, Eleanor, Anakin and Ahsoka sat around a campfire.

"Shouldn't Troy, Gabriella and Abby have been back by now?" Brittany said.

"I told them to do a complete sweep of the planet," Alvin said. "Hopefully, we can find a way to get us off this planet."

The sound of a droning engine approached the campsite. "Ahh, here they are now," Alvin said.

The shuttle's exit hatch opened. Troy and Gabriella stepped out. "Report," Alvin said.

"There's a temple of some sort about half a day's walk from here," Troy said. "We found a metallic signature under the temple," Gabriella said. "It could be a ship."

"Good," Alvin said. "We'll set out at first light. The Autobots will remain here and guard the campsite. It's possible that Galvatron and his lackeys might come back and try to finish the job."

As the sun rose over the campsite, Alvin watched as the tour staff packed their knapsacks for the hike to the temple.

"As soon as we're all set, let's head on out," Alvin said.

A few hours later, Kelsi looked at Troy and Gabriella. "How much further do you think we need to go?" Kelsi asked. "About three kilometers, I'd say," Troy said.

About an hour later, Team Chipmunk arrived at the gates of the temple. "_Welcome, Team Chipmunk_," a voice called in everyone's mind.

The gates to the temple swung open. "_Please enter_," the voice continued. "_I will be there momentarily to escort you to the central meeting hall._"

A green flash of light resolved into a winged fairy dressed in green and gold. "I am Stargazer Starheart," the fairy said. "Please follow me."

Alvin gestured for Stargazer to lead Team Chipmunk into the temple.

Finally, Team Chipmunk arrived in the meeting hall. "They are here, old friend," Stargazer said.

The meeting hall filled with blue-green light. A ghostly image resolved into a humanoid being that Alvin recognized from the Ranger history tapes he had seen. "Zordon?!" Alvin said.

"Yes, it is I," Zordon of Eltar said. "But, how?" Alvin said. "You were killed when Andros destroyed your life-support tube!"

"That may be so," Zordon said. "But, enough of my life energy survived to wind up here on Barza."

"Where I took him in," Stargazer said. "We decided to take care of the Power Archive contained in this temple until such time as souls worthy of the powers contained herein came along."

"Stargazer," Brittany said. "We noticed a metallic object under this temple. What is it?"

"It is a Class-7 Trimaxion Drone Ship," Stargazer said. "Well, we need it to get off this planet," Eleanor said.

"We'll let you have it," Stargazer said. "But, it is more important that we either rebuild your original connection to the Morphing Grid or build a new connection using the powers in the Power Archive."

"How did our connection to the Morphing Grid become severed in the first place?" Jeanette asked. "Observe the Viewing Globe," Stargazer said. A circular screen formed in one corner of the room.

"Special Agent Gibbs and his NCIS team tracked the Huntsman to the remains of the original Command Center in the deserts outside Angel Grove, California," Zordon said.

On the Viewing Globe, the Huntsman was cornered by Agent Gibbs and Officer David. But, before he could be captured, the Huntsman slammed whatever he was holding into a control panel.

"The remains of the All-Spark which the Huntsman slammed into that control panel was corrupted by Megatron's life-spark," Zordon said. "When such corruption entered into the Morphing Grid, that is what caused your connection to the Grid to be severed."

"That is why you are here," Stargazer said. "In the morning, your quest will begin."

_::TBC::_


	3. Chapter 3

_The Chipmunk Tour Saga, Book VII:_

"_Kingdom Hearts, Part II: 'What You Leave Behind'"_

Chapter 2

Back on Earth's moon, Chihiro Ogino-leader of _Studio Ghibli Sentai Ohranger_-sat slackjawed as Tombo Koppori reported, "I just received a message from the United Galactic Federation. The Starship _Enterprise_ has been destroyed with all hands lost. And it gets better."

"What do you mean?" Kiki Koppori, Tombo's wife, asked. Tombo took a deep breath, then said, "The Astro Megaship II has also been destroyed. No one survived."

Everyone began to cry, except for San, the warrior woman also known as Princess Mononoke. "There'll be time for mourning later, everyone," San said.

Suddenly, a being materialized in the center of the circle. "Mystic Mother?!" Chihiro exclaimed.

"My child Yubaba felt a sadness so overwhelming," Mystic Mother-the being once known as Rita Repulsa-said. "But, do not be sad. Team Chipmunk lives."

"But…how?" Prince Ashitaka asked. "Their escape shuttle landed on a planet called Barza, where the energies of every Ranger throughout the multiverse resides," Mystic Mother said. "As we speak, they are undergoing a ritual which will prove them worthy of those energies."

"But, Mystic Mother, what are you really doing here?" Chihiro asked. "In the coming battle, we're going to need all the warriors we can get," Mystic Mother said. "There is one such warrior who is buried here whose time is not really up."

"Who?" Tombo asked. "His name is Optimus Prime," Mystic Mother said. "We can bring him back from the other side."

Back in the temple on Barza, the members of Team Chipmunk sat cross-legged for the first phase of the Power Quest.

"Close your eyes and look inward," Stargazer said. "When you open them again, you will look upon your destiny."

One by one, the members of Team Chipmunk closed their eyes and directed their thoughts inward.

The central meeting hall became filled with light in various colors, shades and patterns. The colored lights flowed, one by one, into the members of Team Chipmunk.

"You may open your eyes," Zordon said. One by one, the members of Team Chipmunk opened their eyes and looked upon their new powers.

"The first phase of your quest is complete," Stargazer said. "For ease of reference, you will be split into four six-person teams. "

"Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, you will be Ranger Team 1," Zordon said. "Alvin, you will be the leader of Team 1."

"You can count on me," Alvin said. Zordon turned to the next six-person team. "Kylie, Jett, Louis, Renee, Kimberly, Ronald, you will be Ranger Team 2, with Kimberly acting as team leader," Zordon said.

"As you may or may not be aware, I am the girl who can do anything, Zordon," Kim said. "Leave it to me."

Zordon turned to the third group's members. "Elizabeth, David, Rebecca, Lilo, Keoni and Miley, you will be Ranger Team 3," Zordon said. "Elizabeth, as the only one on your team with Ranger experience, you will be team leader." "I understand, Zordon," Lizzie said.

Zordon then turned to the final, all-rookie, Ranger team. "Troy, Gabriella, Kelsi, Ryan, Abigail, Timothy, you will comprise Ranger Team 4," Zordon said. "Troy, since you are a Red Ranger and Red Rangers have all been leaders…with few exceptions…you will be team leader."

"Reminds me of my days as the basketball team captain at East High, eh, Gabi?" Troy asked. "Oh, yeah," Gabriella said. But, before Zordon could explain the second pahse of the quest, Zordon fell to his knees. "Old friend, what's wrong?" Stargazer asked.

"The people who attacked and destroyed the Astro Megaship II are here on Barza," Zordon said. "They've…"

"Galvatron has…what, Zordon?" Brittany asked. "He has attacked the campsite," Zordon said.

"Let's move!" Alvin said. The four teams teleported away…and resolved in the middle of a war zone. "What happened?" Alvin said.

Kylie heard sobbing coming from a nearby cave. "Guys, over here!" she said.

The four teams headed to a nearby cave, where they saw Hot Rod crying, sobbing to Arcee. "First Optimus, now Ultra Magnus. Arcee, maybe I was constructed under a bad sign," he said.

"Hot Rod, what the hell happened? Where's Ultra Magnus?" Eleanor asked. "Ultra Magnus is gone," Arcee said. "Galvatron decimated him and took the Matrix away with him."

"I have an idea, Alvin," Kelsi said. "Maybe we can take Ultra Magnus' remains back to the Temple. Maybe Stargazer and Zordon can…"

"Did you say Zordon?" Hot Rod asked. "Yeah," Kelsi said. "You know him?" Miley asked.

"Centuries ago, by human measurement, Optimus and Zordon worked together on a project to combine organic life with Cybertronian life," Hot Rod said. "They called it 'Operation: Dinozaurer.'"

"Zordon and Optimus adapted the design of the Dinozords eventually used by the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers of Earth for the project," Arcee said. "Optimus and Zordon placed the prototypes on a distant planet called Phaedos, where they are being guarded by Dulcea, a member of Zordon's Order of Meledan."

"Then let's go back to the temple, get that Trimaxion Drone Ship and go to Phaedos!" Alvin said. "Alvin to Power Temple. Stargazer, beam us back!"

The four teams of Rangers, Hot Rod and Arcee teleported back to the temple.

_::TBC::_


	4. Chapter 4

_The Chipmunk Tour Saga, Book VII:_

"_Kingdom Hearts, Part II: 'What You Leave Behind'"_

Chapter 3

The four teams of Rangers, Hot Rod, Arcee and the remains of Ultra Magnus resolved in the central meeting hall.

"Alvin, what happened?" Stargazer asked. "Our ally, Ultra Magnus, was destroyed by Galvatron, a servant of Unicron," Alvin said. "Do what you can to help him. Guys, let's leave them alone so they can work."

The four teams left the meeting hall as Stargazer and Zordon set to work putting Ultra Magnus' body back together.

Anakin, Ahsoka and Commander Cody walked up to them. "I heard about your friend, Ultra Magnus," Ahsoka said. "I'm sorry." "Thank you, Ahsoka," Alvin said.

A few hours later, Stargazer appeared in the center of the circle the four teams sat in. "Come in, everyone," Stargazer said. "There is something we need to discuss."

The four teams walked into the meeting hall, where Ultra Magnus' body was intact, but unmoving.

"Ultra Magnus needs a new life-spark," Zordon said. "And we shall give him one." "But, how?" Alvin said. "Without the All-Spark…"

"We'll give our life-energy in order to reactivate Ultra Magnus," Stargazer said. "Before we begin, I have taken the liberty of clearing a path to the Trimaxion Drone Ship so you can take off for Phaedos. Now, let us begin."

The four teams moved to stand in a circle surrounding Stargazer, Zordon and Ultra Magnus' body.

Zordon's spirit began to transform into a blue mist. As it did, gold energy began to flow from Stargazer's body. The blue and gold mists merged into an orb that ended up in Ultra Magnus' chest cavity.

Stargazer's body slowly floated to the ground, but Brittany caught it. "Brittany, I saved my _final _life-energy for you," Stargazer whispered.

"Why?" Brittany asked. "Because from the first moment I sensed you on this planet, I knew you to have a gift for caring for everyone you know," Stargazer whispered. "May a new life arise from this gift. May the…Kingdom Hearts…beat strong…"

Stargazer's body dissolved into a fine gold mist, then flowed into Brittany's body.

"What did she mean by 'May a new life arise from this gift?'" Kylie asked. "I don't know," Brittany said.

The sound of movement interrupted any reply to Kylie's question. Everyone's heads turned and saw Ultra Magnus move.

"Where am I?" Ultra Magnus said. "You're in the temple we found," Alvin said.

Ultra Magnus opened his chest cavity, expecting to see the Martix. But, the cavity was empty. "What happened to the Matrix?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"Galvatron took it…after he destroyed you," Simon said. "Then, how can I be talking to you now if Galvatron destroyed me?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"You were rebuilt and reactivated by two old friends," Theodore said. "Their life-sparks are part of you now."

"Now, everyone follow me," Alvin said.

Alvin led Team Chipmunk through a maze of twisting tunnels down to an octagonal door. It opened, allowing Team Chipmunk to gaze upon their new ship.

They stepped up to the ship, but there appeared to be no way to get aboard. "Maybe we should just knock," Eleanor said. "_Maybe you should, Eleanor Miller_," a voice called out.

Alvin shrugged his shoulders and knocked on the hull of the drone ship. "_Hello, Alvin. I am Max, the computer of this ship_," the voice said. "_Before you come aboard, please give these to your Autobot friends._" Three disks slid out of the hull.

"What are these?" Ultra Magnus asked. "_They are an upgrade Stargazer and Zordon made to my systems for you, Ultra Magnus,_" Max said.

Ultra Magnus put the disk in a slot on his arm. Suddenly, he felt himself shrink to the size of a human being. Then, he felt a substance similar to human skin begin to cover his metallic body.

Finally, a blue shirt, white tie and red pants appeared on his naked human body. "_I was given this ability by Zordon and Stargazer so that you and your fellow Autobots can come aboard and not have to remain in your vehicle forms the entire trip,_" Max said.

"Thank you," Ultra Magnus said as Hot Rod and Arcee used their upgrades. Finally, Team Chipmunk stepped aboard the Trimaxion Drone Ship.

Once Max led them to the Bridge, they took off for the Megashuttle crash site so they could salvage what they could of their tour equipment.

As the tour staff loaded what they could onto Max, Alvin wondered where Ahsoka, Anakin and their clone troopers had gone .

Suddenly, the droning of an engine began to approach, followed by a voice over Alvin's communicator. "_Republic starship _Twilight_ to Max_," Ahsoka said. "_Requesting permission to land on your hangar deck_."

"_Permission granted, _Twilight_,_" Max said. "_I'll guide you in_." As Max guided the _Twilight_ into his hangar deck, Brittany approached where Alvin stood.

"We've been able to salvage 75% of our equipment. Among our unsalvageables: our costumes, drum kits and guitars," she said. "But, the data chips containing Roxanne's designs are still intact, so we can replicate them."

"Good," Alvin said. "Let's get back on the ship." Brittany followed Alvin back onto Max.

In the docking bay, the S.A.I.N.T. robots were talking with a gold humanoid robot and a squat blue, white and silver robot. "Hey, Johnny," Alvin said as he walked in. "Who are your new friends?"

The gold robot spoke. "Hello, Master Alvin," the robot spoke. "I am C-3PO, human-cyborg relations. And this is my counterpart, R2-D2."

R2-D2 squeaked and bleeped. "R2 sends his greetings," C-3PO translated. "Same here, R2," Alvin said. "But, If you'll excuse me, I have to head back to the Bridge. "

As soon as Alvin arrived back on the Bridge, Max lifted off and set course for Phaedos.

_::TBC::_


	5. Chapter 5

_The Chipmunk Tour Saga, Book VII:_

"_Kingdom Hearts, Part II: 'What You Leave Behind'"_

Chapter 4

Several hours later, Max landed on Phaedos. "Teams 1 and 2, follow me. Lizzie, you're in command until we return," Alvin said.

Lizzie moved to sit in the command chair as Teams 1 and 2 left the Bridge.

The wind howled around them as Simon used his scanners. "Life forms are approaching," he reported.

Suddenly, a loud squawking filled the air. "Tengu warriors!" Eleanor shouted, recognizing the figures flying towards them.

"Let's test these powers out!" Alvin said. One by one, the two teams of Rangers activated their powers for the first time.

After an intense fight, the Tengu warriors disappeared and a voice called out, "Enough!"

Alvin powered down as a hooded figure approached where the two teams stood.

"Who are you and why are you here?" the hooded figure asked. "We were sent by Zordon," Alvin said. "An evil…"

The hooded figure lunged forward and tripped Alvin with its staff. "Zordon of Eltar was killed eleven Terran years ago. Therefore you are here…"

Brittany stepped forward and spoke, not in her voice, but in Stargazer's. "Dulcea, I am Stargazer Starheart, administrator of the Power Archive on planet Barza," Brittany/Stargazer said. "I have merged with the individual you see standing before you due to an attack by the evil being Unicron."

"Did you say Unicron?" the hooded figure asked. "Yes," Alvin said. "You've heard of it?"

The hooded figure pulled back its hood, revealing a woman with long red hair and dressed in the manner of an Amazon warrior.

"I am Dulcea, master warrior of the planet Phaedos, and yes, I have heard of Unicron," Dulcea said. "That monster has destroyed thousands of civilizations throughout the millennia."

"That is why we require the Dinozaurer prototypes Zordon and Optimus Prime placed on this planet," Brittany/Stargazer said.

"Of course, Stargazer," Dulcea said. "Follow me." The two teams of Rangers followed Dulcea.

She led the two teams to the base of a huge mountain. "Zordon, Optimus and I stored the Dinozaurer prototypes here in the Monolith," Dulcea said as she waved her hand on an engraving in the wall.

The wall parted to reveal a dimly-lit chamber. Seven altars, each bearing the statue of a prehistoric being on top laid within. "Awaken, Dinozaurers," Dulcea said. "The universe needs you."

One by one, the statues began to glow in the colors of the original Mighty Morphin' Rangers. Then, one by one, the doors of the individual altars opened, revealing seven individuals who appeared to be ordinary human beings.

The being in red looked at Dulcea. "Why have we been awoken, Dulcea?" he asked.

"An evil being known as Unicron has been on a rampage throughout this galaxy," Dulcea said. "We need you to work with these brave warriors in an attempt to stop him."

"That is what we were built for," the being in blue said. "Good luck," Dulcea said. "Stargazer, they're all yours."

Brittany nodded. Then, her eyes reverted to their natural brown. Alvin stepped forward. "My name is Alvin Seville," Alvin said. "What are your names?"

The being in red stepped forward. "I am Tyrannus Primal, and I am based off of the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord," he said.

The being in black stepped forward. "I am Ele-Mammoth, based off of the Mammoth Dinozord," he said.

The being in blue was next to speak. "I am Trihorn, and I was based off of the Triceratops Dinozord," he said.

The being in yellow smiled. "My name is Snarl," she said. "I am derived from the Saber-toothed Tiger Dinozord."

The being in pink nodded at Alvin. "I am Petronda, and I was based off of the Pterodactyl Dinozord," she said.

The being in green stood from his cross-legged seating position. "I am Gojira, and I was based on the Dragonzord. Nice to make your acquaintance," he said.

Finally, the being in white spoke. "I am Titanus, and I was based off of the Dinozord of the same name," he said.

"Hello, everyone," Alvin said. "Follow me back to our ship, so we can get underway."

After settling the Dinozaurers into their quarters, Alvin walked back onto the Bridge.

"We got we came for," Alvin said. "Alvin, I've just picked up a message from Turo," Kylie said. "'Enormous planet-shaped object approaching Sector 217.'"

"Unicron," Alvin said. "And he's heading for Earth. Max, set course for Earth. Maximum speed!" "Compliance," Max said.

The final battle for the future of the galaxy was about to begin.

_To be concluded in…_

The Chipmunk Tour Saga, Book VIII:

"Kingdom Hearts, Part III: 'Endgame'"


End file.
